Who Will Save Your Soul Part 1 Fairy Tale Land
by A. Faime
Summary: Part one of two. Can Belle save Rumplestiltskin's soul. First fanfiction. Based on song "Who Will Save Your Soul - Jewel" Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was exactly midnight; she could hear the bells chiming the hour. It was then she walked to her window and called out into the night "Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin, Rumpelstiltskin." the old stories all stated that he would come if she only called and was in true need of him. And Belle really did need him; the ogre war was almost upon their doorstep. She could see the fires off in the distance of the villages that have already fallen.

Minutes passed and Belle was starting to give up hope. Maybe the stories were just that, stories. Belle turned and went to go climb back into bed and there he was. Standing at the foot of her four poster was the beast feared by all. His skin was a greenish-gold that almost seemed to shine from the small amount of light thrown from the few candles she had placed around the room.

"You called, dearie?" Rumpelstiltskin said with a smirk. Belle took a step back and gasped in shock. After a few moments she realized he was waiting for her answer. "Yes-" she replied stumbling a bit over her words. "I need your help" "Most people do if they call me" he said with a giggle and a swish of his hand, it didn't look like he could keep them still for a second. They were constantly moving.

Belle took a deep breath "The war is almost here and I want to keep my village safe." "And how are you going to do that?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Belle felt a little spike of frustration, he was playing with her. "Well I was hoping that with the rumors of you being so powerful you might be able to do something to stop the war." She said carefully, not wanting to feed his ego any more than it already was.

"It seems you are in luck, dearie, I can save your village… that is for a price" his voice had a sing-song quality to it. "I will give you anything you ask, just save my people." she replied "Well, well, dearie. What do I want" he paused as if considering what the worst possible thing he could ask. "Ah I know" his smile made her shiver "How about you?"

"Come with me and be mine forever and in exchange I will save your village from the war." "No one else will be hurt?" Belle asked, though the thought of living the rest of her life with this beast was enough to make her want to cry. "You have my word" the deal maker said extending his hand. "Then it's a deal Rumpelstiltskin, me for the safety of my village" Belle said reaching out to shake his hand.

"Inform your father of our deal and pack whatever belongings you wish to take with you. I will return at sundown tomorrow to collect you" he said before vanishing. Collect me, Belle thought to herself, as if I were an object.

* * *

Belle took a few minutes to slow her rapidity beating heart. Once she had calmed enough she ran to her father's chambers. The guard at the door was surprised to see the young maiden about at this hour. "M'lady what brings you here, you should be sleeping." He scolds her gently. "I must see my father immediately; could you fetch him for me?" "Of course M'lady, I will return shortly. Make yourself comfortable in the sitting room while I wake him"

She had only been sitting a few minutes when her father exited his bedchamber. "Belle, my beautiful flower, what brings you here in the middle of the night" one look at her face and he moved forward to pull her into his arm "what troubles you child" Belle took a few moments to compose herself "I have made a deal with the imp Rumpelstiltskin. He has promised to save our village." "And what price my dear has he asked for this" he said warily, fearing the answer. "I promised him myself in exchange for the safety of us all" she said with finality knowing he would try to argue. "Belle I won't lose you, not to that beast" he said holding her tight "Papa, I have already made the deal. What's done is done"  
He knew that no one ever went back on a deal with Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

The hours she had left seemed to pass by in seconds, and before she knew it the sun was starting to sink below the horizon. Belle and her father were spending their last minutes together in the great hall just enjoying each-others company. She had only packed a few things; a couple dresses, a pair of sturdy boots for outdoor wear, and the necklace that had belonged to her mother.

He arrived the second the sun went down, suddenly appearing in the center of the hall. "Ready to go, dearie?" he said with a huge smirk. Rumpelstiltskin, the most feared being in the enchanted forest. He strode forward confidently.

Belle stood up and bravely walked forward. "I'm as ready as I will be" her father stayed silent fighting back the want to beg for his only child. "We'll let's get to it dearie. Times a wasting." Rumpelstiltskin said stepping forward to take her arm. Belle shivered and flinched away from his touch. A slight frown brushed over the imps face. And then they were gone. Belle's father cried out at their sudden disappearance and finally broke down and cried. He had lost the last thing he truly cared about forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**~Authors note~ in case you were wondering how her stuff got there it had been in the Great Hall with them and vanish like they did. **

**Btw thanks for the positive reviews I will try to post a chapter at least twice a week, but since I work and go to school it might not quite work out that way**

* * *

Belle stumbled, and fell into the arms of her captor. "Careful dearie, don't want you to hurt yourself now do we?" Belle pushed herself away from him and turned to see her new home. High stone walls soared up towards a vaulted ceiling. A magnificent chandelier hung over a long oak table, at the far end of the room there was two chairs facing a large fireplace. Scattered through-out the room were various nick-knacks and in the darkest corner sat a spinning wheel and a basket of straw.

"Welcome to the Dark castle." Rumpelstiltskin said with a high pitch giggle flinging his arms wide. "Come, come, let me show you to you room." He said walking at a brisk pace from the Great Hall. Belle couldn't believe the size of this place, her father's castle had been impressive but not even close to this size. "_There must be hundreds of rooms in this place"_ she thought to herself.

After what felt like hours to Belle, they came before a beautiful oak door with a rose carved into the wood. Rumpelstiltskin opened the door ushering Belle in. The room wasn't huge but was still a bit bigger than her room at her father's castle. The walls were painted a nice pale blue that matched the curtains on her four poster as well as the curtains over the high windows. A pair of comfy looking chairs were arranged around the fireplace across from the bed. A fair sized wardrobe stood to the left of her bed beside a door that must have led to a bathroom of sorts. All in all it was a decent room that Belle felt she could be quite content in.

After he was sure his new guest was comfortable Rumpelstiltskin bid Belle goodnight. She could hear the click of a lock, he may have been kind enough to give her a nice room but she was still his prisoner.

* * *

The next morning Belle woke to the sound of a sharp knock on her door. "Wakey, wakey, dearie, time for you to get to work" called Rumpelstiltskin through the door. Belle quickly got up, she had slept in her dress as opposed to struggling half the night trying to get her ties undone. Smoothing her dress, hoping her hair wasn't too wild, she called for him to enter. "Morning sir." She said curtsying. "Call me by my name. I have no need for such formalities." He corrected her with a frown. "Now follow me it is 7 o'clock and I wish to have breakfast by 8." He started down the hallway not even glancing back to make sure she was behind him. "You are to cook the meals, as well as eat them with me, clean the castle, and fetch me fresh straw when I am spinning at my wheel. "Yes si- Rumpelstiltskin." Belle quickly corrected herself hoping he would understand that all this was new to her and it was going to take some adjusting.

Rumpelstiltskin led Belle all the way to the back of the castle on the ground floor, there they entered a room had an almost homey feel to it. The kitchen wasn't massive but large enough that a team of cooks could work quite comfortably in it. But it was empty, like the rest of the castle she had seen so far. She and the Deal Maker were the only ones residing in this humungous castle.

He left her then to make their breakfast, telling her to bring it to the Great Hall when it was ready. Lucky for Belle the Great Hall was just down the hall from the kitchen so she wouldn't have to worry about getting lost. "_It will take forever to memorise this place_" she thought feeling very overwhelmed.

* * *

Belle found eggs and some fresh bread in the larder and decided that she would attempt to make French toast. Belle had loved to help in the kitchens back home, though her father had disapproved saying she should be preparing herself for marriage to a noble not acting like a common scullery maid. She was thankful now that she had snuck down to the kitchens so many times; it meant she already knew many recipes that will hopefully please her new master.

Soon the food was ready. Belle had everything laid out on the silver tray she found on the wooden work table in the middle of the room, and taking a deep breath she walked down the hall and into the Great Hall.

Rumpelstiltskin didn't even look up at her when she entered the room. He was seated at his spinning wheel. Belle had heard the stories of how he spun straw into gold but hadn't quite believed them. Now as she watched him she could see it with her own eyes, though she was unable to see the precise moment in which the transformation took place, it was still an incredible feat.

Belle laid out breakfast on the large table unsure where she was supposed to sit seeing as there was only one chair at the head of the table. When she turned to ask him he was right behind her. "What have you made for me today, dearie" he asked rubbing his hands together. Belle hadn't even heard him move and jumped when she saw him. "Uhh... French toast" Belle said, stumbling over her words. "Odd that a noble lady would know how to cook so well" he said questionably. "I used to help out in my father's kitchen, I like cooking" Belle explained. "Well you will be doing a lot of it, so lucky you." The imp said giggling and moved to his chair in weird movements, almost like he was dancing to music only he could hear.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" asked Rumpelstiltskin. Belle was just about to protest that she didn't have a chair when she noticed one to his right that hadn't been there a second ago. They had both been seated and dished out their food they stayed silent for the rest of the meal. Belle kept stealing glances up at her captor, he was strange but she didn't believe he was as evil as everyone said, then again she had only known him for a few hours, and his actions in the future would let her know for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note- please feel free to add suggestions on how to improve my grammar, but please don't be a grammar Nazi. Also if anything just doesn't make sense let me know. Though I would inform you that a majority of this chapter was written on my iPod, while sitting at a bus stop, soaking wet in a rainstorm. That's how devoted I am to you guys **

* * *

Life in the dark castle was very different than what Belle was used too. The silence of the place was unnerving for she was used to the hustle and bustle of people making their way around her father's castle going about their everyday things. Here the only other living thing she ever saw was Rumpelstiltskin but he only showed up at meal times, and in the morning and at night to escort her to and from her bedroom. He still locked the door at night but Belle had a feeling that it wouldn't be a forever thing once he began to trust her.

"Two weeks." Belle said to herself after having counted the days since she had become a prisoner. It was getting a bit easier now knowing how things worked around the castle. The larder and pantry still confused her, every day when she went down to make breakfast it would be full of food that hadn't been there the night before. Magic was the only explanation she could come up with because she had never seen anyone bringing provisions in.

* * *

Later at breakfast Rumpelstiltskin made an enouncement. "Today I am heading into town to pick up some thing, and you dearie are coming with me." Belle was surprised; he was actually going to let her out of the castle, she never though he would ever let her off the grounds now that she was his prisoner. "Really?!" Belle exclaimed happily before trying to cover her glee and making her voice sound as if she didn't even care. "I mean really, that's… uhh… nice." Belle finished lamely. Rumpelstiltskin let out a high pitch giggle, wiggling his fingers at her. Laughing loudly he shooed her from the room. "Run along and get ready, we'll be leaving soon."  
Belle walked quickly up to her room to fix her hair and grab her cloak. It was fairly cloudy outside Belle noted, glancing out her window before she exited the room to return to the entrance hall where Rumpelstiltskin was waiting.

"All ready to go dearie?" he asked offering her his arm. Smiling at the thought of a little freedom Belle took his arm and they promptly vanished from the castle.

* * *

The town wasn't very big but still had a fair amount of shops. Belle could see a bakery, a cobblers and a blacksmiths farther down the road. Rumpelstiltskin kept hold of her arm as they started down the street. After a couple of minutes he turned and led her into a shop. Belle couldn't hold back the smile that lit up her face when she noticed it was a book shop. "A fan of stories are you?" Rumpelstiltskin asked letting out a quick laugh. "Go pick out any you want. You have been a very well behaved prisoner, and I have business to do with the owner."

Belle was in her glory; books lined every wall from floor to ceiling. Ladders on wheels made it so you could reach the ones on the higher shelves. She found many books she knew she would enjoy; books that told of adventures in strange lands, romance novels, and books with information on the history of the world.

Rumpelstiltskin kept his eye on Belle while speaking to the shop owner. The man had contacted him about a certain spell book that Rumpelstiltskin had been hoping to acquire.

He didn't like the way the shopkeeper's son looked at his Belle. The boy, barely out of his teens, stared at her with pure lust scrawled across his face. Finished with his conversation with the shopkeeper he moved to stand near the boy. "Tell me your name." Rumpelstiltskin demanded. "Gaston, sir" he replied nervously. He had heard the stories about this creature and knew better then to answer with anything but respect. "Well Gaston, I suggest you remove any foolish thoughts you have floating in your head. That is if you know what's good for you." He told him in a low tone.

Moving away from the now terrified boy Rumpelstiltskin went to stand beside the ladder that Belle had clambered to the top of. "Find anything of interest, dearie?" He called up to her. "Oh yes, there are so many amazing books here." Belle replied gleefully. "Pick out anything you want" Rumpelstiltskin wasn't sure why he was being so generous. Perhaps it was because he loved her smile. How she could continue smiling even after he had taken her from her home, family, and friends. Never once had she complained about anything and for that he wished to grant her this small gift.

Belle started her decent down the slightly wobbly ladder when her foot slipped off the rung and she tumbled down towards the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the pain when she hit the ground. But the impact never happened. Opening her eyes she realized what had stopped her fall. Rumpelstiltskin, holding her bridal style in his strong arms, had a look on his face Belle couldn't quite place. It almost looked like fear, and that confused Belle to no end. Why would he be so afraid of her getting hurt? After staring into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a couple seconds. He gently but quickly set her on her feet clearing his throat. "If I had known you were so accident prone I wouldn't have requested you as payment." he teased her. Belle bit her lower lip to keep herself from smiling.

"If you're done here we should be on our way dearie" he picked up the pile of books Belle had made on the floor and headed to the desk where the shopkeeper was trying to hide his amused expression. Rumpelstiltskin raised his eyebrows at the man, daring him to say anything before dropping a rather large bag of gold on the counter that was more than enough to pay for Belles books. He then turned, wrapping one arm around Belles shoulder and using the other to hold her books they disappeared from the store.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's note personally I don't like Romeo and Juliet because it is quite ridiculous story. A love affair between a 13 year old and a 20 something year old that last 4-6 days and results in 6 deaths. But it was the best I could do. And this is my story so please don't bug me on how Romeo and Juliet are in FTL)  
**  
It had started to rain by the time they had arrived back at the dark castle.

Appearing in the entrance hall Rumpelstiltskin quickly released Belle and handed her the books she had chosen. "Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin. It was very generous of you to get these for me." Belle smiled sweetly up at him. He just grunted an indecipherable reply, and turned to leave.

After he had only taken a couple steps he stopped and let out a small sigh. "Would you like to make a pot of tea for us? I could do with a warm drink" Belle's smile grew a little bit more. "I would love too. I'll just put my books down first." She quickly ran up to her room and deposited them on a bookshelf that had appeared in her room while they were out.

* * *

Belle took care in preparing the tea. She wanted him to stay in the wonderful mood he was in. Though she was slightly confused as to why he was. _"Better not to dwell on it and just enjoy it while it's here."_ She thought to herself

In the larder she found some flaky pastries with an almost jam like filling. Putting them on the silver tray along with the full teapot and two teacups, she proceeded down the hall.

Tea time was a pleasant affair. Rumpelstiltskin inquired into which books she had chosen and which she was going to read first. Belle happily chattered away about all the pros and cons in each of the stories and informed him that she was going to read the copy of Romeo and Juliet first. "Have you ever read the script or seen the play?" Belle asked, curiosity making her brave enough to ask questions. "No, I can't say I have." He replied, laughing a little at her enthusiasm towards some squiggles on a sheet of paper.

They sat in quietly for a few minutes before Belle broke the silence. "I could read it to you if you want." Belle said a little self concisely, fearing he might laugh at her. "I would like that dearie." He said with a small smile.

They were silent while they finished up their tea. "I have work to do; I will be down in time for supper." Rumpelstiltskin announced before getting up. Leaving Belle alone to clean up and find something to entertain herself with until she had to start cooking their evening meal.

* * *

Dinner went pleasantly enough. Belle made a thick, hardy, stew, which took the chill out of their bones. They only made a few attempts at small talk before deciding to just enjoy the meal in silence.

After eating, Belle got her copy of Romeo and Juliet from her room and had Rumpelstiltskin settle down in a comfy chair by the fire. Belle began reading, pacing around the room as she read and giving different voices to the characters.  
Part way through the second scene Belle was interrupted by a rather loud laugh. "What's so funny?" she questioned him. "I can't focus on the story with you moving all over the place and making such ridiculous voices." "Well, sorrrry" Belle said icily, moving to put the book down on the small table between the chairs. "No, please continue. But if it's at all possible might you sit down in a way that I can see where you are in the book and thus maybe have a better understanding of what's going on?" he asked trying to sooth her bitterness.

Belle moved to perch on the arm of his chair, following her reading with a finger she started from where she left off.

After a few minutes of peaceful reading, Belle was interrupted yet again. She let out a shriek when she found herself suddenly being pulled from her perch into Rumpelstiltskin's lap. "I still couldn't see very well" he explained simply. Belle tried hard not to notice that he kept his arm around her waist as she found her place and continued with the book.

Belle was finding it a little hard to get comfortable and kept wigging trying to find a nice spot. After this had been going on for a while Rumpelstiltskin suddenly grabbed her hips "Will you just stay still!" He snapped. Startled by his outburst Belle quickly stopped moving. Tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling he requested she continue reading.

* * *

When Belle woke she knew something was wrong but her sleepy mind couldn't quite comprehend what. Then she noticed the steady breathing coming from the thing she was lying against. She had fallen asleep reading and was now curled up in her captors arm as he rubbed small circles absentmindedly against her back.

Rumpelstiltskin had been aware of the moment she had awoken. Her whole body had gone stiff when she realized what she had done. He didn't want to frighten her so he kept doing the same motion. Hoping to sooth her fears and maybe have her relax back against him again. He found it odd how comforting it was to have her small, warm body pressed against his and he didn't want whatever this was to end just yet.

Belle, realizing he was enjoying the closeness as much as she was. Snuggled in a little closer, and closed her eyes and relished in the feeling of peacefulness that was surrounding them in this moment.

* * *

When Belle woke again she was in her bed. Reaching blindly in the dark she found the extra blanket at the end of her bed, the rainy nights chill was creeping into her bones and making her shiver. Dragging the thick blanket over her, she soon was drifting back off into dreamland.

* * *

**Authour's note- I know I said I would only be posting twice a week but I am really having fun with this story so I have been throwing all my spare time into it. Please dont expect a chapter everyday, or twice a day like today ;), I will try to post as often as possible so keep checking back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note - The more positive reviews I get the more likely I am to post chapters. It helps me understand what you guys are felling about this story and gives me ideas on how to improve the story. Also it totally boosts my confidence. Lastly I'm not a very good writer so I would really love some corrective criticism on my work.**

* * *

When Belle woke again the dawns light was just starting to creep across the horizon. Laying in her warm bed Belle had a thought. slowly climbing out of bed she padded across the room and tried the door. It turned easily in her hand and swung open without a sound.

"He could have just forgot" she told herself. But deep down she knew if he had planed to lock the door it would have been locked this morning, just like any other day.

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't acting at all like the monster everyone seemed to think he was.

* * *

Deciding to stay in her room to see if he would still come and fetch her. Belle got dressed into a pale green dress and put her hair into a loose braid. Picking up an adventure novel, she curled up in a chair in front of the now burned out fire.

When the sun had climbed quite high in the sky and Rumpelstiltskin had yet to arrive; Belle rose from her seat and made her way down to the kitchens to start breakfast. She was worried that what had happened last night might have angered him. She was supposed to be his prisoner and her actions last night were very un-prisioner like. Angry with herself because she might have ruined everything. Now he might actually start treating her like the prisoner she was.

She made a simple porridge, unsure whether her master would be attending. Cutting up some fresh fruit she placed them on a tray with the rest of the meal. When she entered the Great Hall Rumpelstiltkin was sitting at his spinning wheel.

Rumplelstiltskin looked up as Belle entered the room. He didn't say anything just got up and went and sat in his chair at the head of the table. Bitting her lip Belle began dishing out their food and placing breakfast before her master.

Neither one attempted to make conversation during the meal. Though they both stole glances at each other while eating.

When Belle was packing up the dishes Rumpelstiltskin choose to break the silence. "I am leaving, but only for a few days. I have ignored my work and its time I get caught up" Belle continued stacking the dishes, keeping her head down. She acknowledged his announcement with a small nod of her head. "You will not leave the castle. I have put a charm on the door that will prevent you from opening it." letting out a high-pitched giggle he warned her "I wouldn't try the door. Spells can become quite nasty if you test them." Belle couldn't help but feel a little hurt at how he still thought she was going to run. She had promised to be his forever and she wasn't one to go back on a deal.

And with that Rumpelstiltskin rose from his chair and danced his way towards the door. "Be good dearie" he called back to her over his shoulder before vanishing completely going to make yet another deal.

* * *

The castle felt even more lonely now that Belle is the only one residing in it. She hadn't even seen any rodents running about. Staring out the large windows in the Great Hall she finally let herself grieve for the life she lost.

Never again would she see her father, the only family she had left .

Never again would she sneak down to the busy kitchens, full of cooks and servants readying for the next meal.

Never again would she play with the kittens in the broom cupboard.

Never again would she see her home.

Belle only let herself cry for a few minutes before she decided she needed to get her mind off the past and do something to distract herself.

She hadn't had much of a chance to explore the dark castle since her arrival there. Heading up the stairs in the entrance hall to the second floor Belle had to make the choice on whether to go left or right. In all the books she had read they always went right. So Belle decided to explore down the left hallway first.

Opening doors as she wandered her along her way. Most rooms contained noting but a few pieces of furniture and piles of golden thread. The odd time the room would be completely empty; once or twice a door she would try was locked.

Reaching the end of the hall she turned the handle of a carved wooden door and saw a long set of steps twisting upwards. Lifting her skirts is she wouldn't trip over them, Belle made her way up to the top of the stairs where she came before another heavy door.

Opening the door she realized what room she was in. Clothes littered the floor and were draped over a chair near an empty fireplace. A large four poster sat against the wall to her right, with blankets half on the floor.

The wall directly across from her had a big glass door. Walking through it Belle found herself on a balcony with the most amazing view she had ever seen. She could see for miles. Mountains rose to her right and a glimpse of the sea to her left. Nestled in a small valley was the town that she and Rumpelstiltskin had visited the day before.

Belle took one more quick look around before she went to leave. This room had the lived in quality that most of the rest of the castle lacked. Closing the door behind her she hurried back down the stairs. Even though Rumpelstiltskin was supposed to be gone for a few days Belle was still worried she might get caught trespassing in his personal space.

Belle spent the rest of the day scrubbing the kitchen floor and countertops. It was hard work but if kept her mind from wandering. Rumpelstiltskin had acted so calm and distant this morning. It frighten Belle to think she might have ruined any chances to get to know the man behind the beast.

* * *

**Authors note - you my dearies are being such a wonderful audience. Keep up the reviews.**

**Not a lot of action in this chapter but believe me the best is yet to come.**

**So keep checking back or add me to your watch list to be first to read the new installments of "Who Will Save Your Soul"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note – thanks for all of the positive reviews everyone. **

**To the people (*cough* Cough* "**inuXkaglover") ** that have been hounding me for a little smut I am writing a little one shot that expands on the chapter containing belle and rum reading. It should be up by Monday at the very latest.**

* * *

Over the days that Rumpelstiltskin was gone the days grew darker. Storm clouds from the north were closing in fast. Snow was on the way.

Belle was standing at the table in the great hall when he returned. Sneaking up behind her while she was making a cup of tea he grabbed her waist and yelled. Startled, Belle dropped the cup and let out a scream.

The delicate china cup hit the floor with a clatter. The beast was nearly doubled over giggling. Quickly getting over the shock of Rumpelstiltskin's sudden appearance Belle bent down to inspect the cup. "Oh, dear. It's chipped. You can hardly see it." Belle stammered.

Frowning at the girl, Rumpelstiltskin tilted his head. "It's just a cup." Belle blinked a few times then shook her head and placed the now chipped cup back on the table. "Your deal went well?" Belle questioned. "Yes, dearie, it did.

That was when Belle noticed the snow starting to fall. "Oh, it's snowing! Do we get a lot of snow here?" Rumpelstiltskin giggled at her being so excited about some shards of frozen water. "Yes, sometimes so much I can't even open the doors."

The snow had already left a light dusting and was getting deeper by the minute. "Wow, back at my Papa's castle we never got more than a few inches." Belle stated as she walked to stand before the huge windows. Rumpelstiltskin walked over to the window and stood beside his captive; staring out into a world that was slowly losing all sign of colour.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Belle couldn't help but steal a few glances out the window. The snow had fallen throughout the night and now was over a foot high. It didn't take long for Rumpelstiltskin to notice this. "Would you care to join me on a walk around the grounds?" he asked the beauty offhandedly. Embarrassed at being caught Belle blushed "that sounds lovely."

"Go get ready, dearie. It's quite cold out there." He ushered her out of the hall telling her he would deal with the dishes.

Belle hurried up the stairs. She didn't know what to think about Rumpelstiltskin; some days he was kind and gentle and others distant and cold.

Grabbing her cloak off the hook on her wall she began looking for her boots. It took a few minutes for Belle to find them. This was only the second time out of the castle and she hadn't yet needed her boots. Finally locating them in the back of her wardrobe she quickly made her way back down to where Rumpelstiltskin was waiting.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you had gotten lost." He teased when he saw her coming down the stairs. "Though that cloak was fine at your old home it is much too thin for the winters here." Rumpelstiltskin reached up and touched the edge of the fabric. Belle let out a small gasp when the cloak changed before her eyes. The dark green fabric changed into a light blue cloak with white fur lining.

Even with her new cloak the wind still slightly chilled Belle. The snow had stopped but Rumpelstiltskin had explained that it would start again in an hour or so. Walking side-by-side down a forest path obscured by snow they silently just enjoyed each-others company.

Rumpelstiltskin stopped to look at some tracks on the ground while Belle moved a bit ahead. _"The wolf pack is on the move again. It must be close to a dozen strong"_ he thought to himself.

He was pulled abruptly from his musing as a snowball hit him square in the face. Jumping up with a laugh he chased his adversary down the path, scooping up a handful of snow as he went. Belle giggled with delight and ducted behind a tree.

Rumpelstiltskin broke into an all-out run when he heard Belle's scream. Rushing to her side he pulled her into his arms. On the ground in at their feet was the carcase of the wolves' last kill. A large mountain lion was torn to pieces; wolf footprints covered the snow all around it.

"It's alright, dearie. Everything meets its end eventually." He stroked her hair attempting to comfort her. "I'm okay. I was just startled." Belle said as she cuddled closer.

Then over the wind they heard a small squeaking sound. Pushing through the underbrush they came across a den carved out of a small hillside.

Inside was a young cougar kit. "Oh, the poor thing, the wolves killed its mother." Belle exclaimed. Rumpelstiltskin sighed, knowing he would regret this later. "Well we can't leave it now can we? We'll have to take it with us back to the castle."

Belle rushed forward and picked up the whimpering kit. "It will be your job to feed it, clean up after it, and most importantly train it. I don't want a full grown vicious mountain lion running about the estate." Rumpelstiltskin said in a harsh tone, but Belle could see the shadow of a smile underneath.

He told himself the reason he was letting her keep it was because it would be a good companion to her while he is away making deals, and also when it grows up it can protect her when he isn't around.

* * *

On the way back to the castle they walked so close their arms brush occasionally; the results of which made Belle blush and Rumpelstiltskin stumbled over his words.

Belle told him of the kittens in the broom cupboard of her father's castle and that how when the mother abandoned them she and a couple of the castles servant girls raised them on goat milk.

The kitten in Belle's arms, lulled by the walking was fast asleep in her arms by the time they reached the castle.

Curling up in an arm chair Belle lifted the kitten to look at it. "What are you going to call it dearie? It will need a name." Rumpelstiltskin came to stand behind Belle's chair. "It's a girl so I was thinking…. Ami." Belle said with a nod of her head, hugging the kitten to her chest. "Wonderful name, dearie. Here while it's still small this will help you move it from room to room." Reaching around the chair he placed a large basket on the side table.

That evening belle and Rumpelstiltskin were sitting before the fire watching the little kit toddle around the great hall before climbing in its basket and falling straight to sleep.

"Today was nice." Belle said as she rose from her chair, walking over to where Rumpelstiltskin was sitting. Leaning down she gentle placed a kiss on his cheek before scooping up the basket containing the mountain lion and departing to her room for the night.

* * *

**Author's note – my mom has raised more than a dozen batches of kittens on goat milk so I figure it will be fine to feed a baby cougar. And it's just a fictional story so it doesn't matter too much anyways.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am so sorry I haven't been posting I got really sick as well as I'm packing to move into a new house and to top it all off my boss boosted my hours.**

**And to fans of The Walking Dead I am going to be writing a fanfic involving Daryl and an OC. First chapter should be posted today. **

* * *

On her way down to the kitchens the next morning Belle heard noise coming from the great hall. Ducking her head in through the door she saw Rumpelstiltskin sitting before his spinning wheel; the pile of full spools beside him showing he had been working for most the night. Smiling to herself she quietly slipped away to start breakfast.

Upon her return to the great hall Belle noted that Rumpelstiltskin had moved to sit at the head of the table to wait for her arrival. "Good morning" Belle said cheerfully. Placing the tray she had been balancing down on the wooden table.

Just then there came a sharp knock on the door. Rising Rumpelstiltskin made a motion with his hands at the entrance hall doors that could be seen from the great hall.

The doors swung open to reveal a women dressed head to toe in black. "Rumpel darling, it's been too long." She stated as she walked through the doors and into the great hall. "And who is this pretty little thing." She asked motioning to Belle.

"Belle M'lady." Belle told her as she dropped into a curtsy. This woman had the air of nobility surrounding her. "Quite fitting for a beauty like yourself." The woman in black replied, flashing Belle a dazzling smile.

"I'm assuming you have business to discuss Regina?" Rumpelstiltskin interrupted the exchange between her and his housekeeper. Belle's heart skipped a beat at the name. Everyone in her kingdom had feared that name; Regina the evil queen.

"Yes, Rumpel I have a deal to make with you." Regina stalked around the table to stand before the deal maker. "Run along Belle this business doesn't concern you." He said before turning his back on her to speak with the queen.

Belle quickly retreated from the hall and made her way back to her bedchamber. She didn't like the thought of her master making deals with such an evil woman. No good would come of it that she was sure.

* * *

Rumpelstiltskin went looking for Belle as soon as the queen's carriage had disappeared into the distance. Knocking in her door he entered to find her curled up in an armchair with Ami fast asleep in her lap. Belle rolled her head to look at him. "Your leaving again aren't you?" Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "It won't be for long dearie. You will barely notice I'm gone." He assured her. "I doubt that" she replied.

Stepping towards Belle, his hands moving sporadically, he made up his mind and quickly leaned down pressing a kiss to her cheek before vanishing on the spot. Shaking her head, a smile playing across her lips, Belle went back to stroking Ami and staring into the dancing fire.

* * *

That night Gaston stayed late in his father's shop arranging books on the high shelves. Behind him he heard the bell ring over the door. "I'm sorry we're closed. You will have to come back..." Turning his words were cut short when he spotted who had entered the shop. "M'lady." Gaston gasped as he dropped into a low bow.

"Hello darling. I think that you might be able to help me." Regina purred out moving closer to the boy. Stroking her hand down her face she grasped his chin making him look at her. "I could take you away from this place. I could make your dreams come true. You just need to help me acquire a certain bargaining item."

Gaston knew she was royalty, he had seen her riding in her carriage through the town many times on her way to Rumpelstiltskin's castle. But here she was asking him, a bookkeeper's son, to help her. "What is the item you require?" he asked determined to make her happy in hopes she would give him the freedom he so much desired.

Smiling the queen leaned forward and whispered the instructions in his ear.

* * *

Belle spent the rest of the day relaxing; she took a hot bath in the adjoining room and finished the novel she had been reading. Now late evening she decided to quickly dart down to the kitchens for a quick late night snack.

Finding some fresh fruit in the pantry she cut it up and placed it on a tray with the tea she had just made before heading back into the entrance hall. Belle paused at the foot of the stairs. A shiver running down her back, just then the doors burst open. Dropping her tray Belle stood in shock at the sudden appearance of the man in front of her. "Hey, I know you. You're the boy from the bookshop." Belle stated.

"You remember me" Gaston said as he slowly stalked across the room, a wolfish smile spreading across his face. "Why are you here?" Belle was starting to get some really bad feelings that she wouldn't like the answer. "I have come to do some business." With each word he was stepping a little closer to Belle. So close she could see the malice gleaming in his eyes. "Well Rumpelstiltskin isn't here." Belle flinched as the words left her mouth realizing her stupidity. "Oh I know that already" he laughed closing the distance between them.

Darting out his hand he grabbed Belle's wrists, pulling her down of the steps. Kicking out at him she managed to land a hard blow to his stomach. With a growl he lurched forward grabbing onto Belle's hair. Elbowing him in the groin she pulled free leaving only her hair ribbon behind. Jumping up she ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She could hear Gaston following behind her as she ran down hallways and corridors praying she wouldn't hit a dead end.

Suddenly her worst fears were answered when she realized that the corridor she was in was about to end. Trying the doorknobs as she went; she final reached the very end she felt her heart flutter when she realized she recognized the room she was about to enter. Flinging the door shut behind her she raced up the stairs to the top of the tower. Arriving in Rumpelstiltskin's private chambers Belle made quick work of dragging the large armchair in front of the door and arming herself with the poker from the fire.

Then she waited, listening intently for any sign of pursuit. Minutes went by without a sound; then Belle heard the steady sound of someone quickly climbing the stairs. Raising her poker, Belle took a deep breath and readied herself.

She watched as the doorknob turned; the person on the other side threw their weight against the door moving the chair out of the way. Belle let out a scream and lurched forward swinging her poker at the assailant.

"Belle!" Stopping her swing with magic Rumpelstiltskin pulled her into his arms. Recognizing the voice Belle let out a sob throwing her arms around his neck. Whispering nonsense to calm her Rumpelstiltskin held her close and let her relax from her ordeal.

Finally calm enough to speak Belle told him of how the boy from the bookstore had broken in and tried to take her. She could see the rage building in his eyes as she spoke. "How did you know I was up here?" she asked realizing that this was an odd place for him to come looking for her. "Your ribbon was on the floor as well as the tea tray. I knew something was wrong as soon as I figured out that Regina had sent me on a wild goose chase. I used a tracking spell to follow you here." Pulling Belle back against him he sighed. "I will make her pay for this." Confused Belle tilted her head up to look at him. "Why would she want me?" shifting slightly to look down at her "I think she was going to use you to make me make a deal with her."

Still confused Belle decided to drop the subject. Choosing instead to enjoy the affection he was so willingly giving.

* * *

**I love foreshadowing :)**

**Please give me some feedback on what you think of this chapter. We are getting really close to the end of part one dearies. **


End file.
